El muchacho de ojos tristes
by Aurora F
Summary: La tristeza de sus ojos profundos la hacian sentir un amor muy especial por ese chico de cabellera larga. Mas sin embargo, cuál fue su decepción al conocer como era realmente su muchacho de ojos tristes. Historia de dos capítulos


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Bueno, esta es una historia corta de dos capítulos dedicada a todos los fans de la pareja Neji-Tenten. Ojalá les guste ^^

**El muchacho de ojos tristes.  
**Capítulo 1

"Ahí está él". Pensó Ten-ten al verlo a lo lejos entre la gente. Era la tercera vez que se cruzaban, más sin embargo, nunca se habían hablado.

Él no la miraba, hasta tal vez no sabía de su existencia. En cambio ella lo observaba detalladamente. Había algo en él que le inspiraba ternura. Sentía que era su deber cuidar de ese muchacho de ojos tristes. La seriedad y rudeza que se veía en su rostro la hacia preguntarse por qué le faltaba luz a ese joven de ojos profundos. Quería acercársele pero temía que él la despreciara o enojara.

Ella observaba sigilosamente como escogía algunos libros de su interés en un puesto ambulante. Se sorprendió al ver que ni siquiera saludando a uno de sus amigos había el más mínimo reflejo de algún pensamiento que lo hiciera sonreír. Había mucha tristeza en él. Alguna pena tenía que llegaba hasta Ten-ten y la hacia quererlo, sin siquiera conocerlo.

Ella no sabía ni su nombre, pero sabía que él sólo necesitaba amor. Deseaba estar a su lado para poder descubrir como reía ese muchacho. No sabía si él se había vuelto una obsesión, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo cada vez que se lo encontraba.

Cuando lo vio por sexta vez, sucedió algo que nunca había pasado. Él la volteó a ver. Ella se quedó paralizada. Esa mirada era muy pesada e intimidante, y a la vez tan triste. Escondía algún secreto. Después de algunos segundos, él se giró sin mostrar ninguna importancia. Por su parte, Ten-ten se quedó aún con más ganas de conocerlo, pero no pasó a mayores ya que no lo volvió a ver por largo tiempo.

La Luna llena de octubre era tan igual a sus ojos que le fue casi imposible olvidarse de él. Se reprochaba el no haber tenido el valor para irle a preguntar su nombre y así empezarlo a conocer y constantemente se preguntaba el por qué de que ese chico le interesara tanto. Tal vez fue su gran amor en vidas pasadas y ahora el destino quería que las cosas cambiaran o simplemente su impactante personalidad le había gustado por tiempo indefinido.

Siguieron pasando los días y de tanto pensar en él no se podía concentrar en sus actividades, así que llegó el momento en el que muy convencida creyó jamás volverlo a ver de nuevo y trató de olvidarlo para enfocarse plenamente en ser una gran Kunoichi.

Cuando por fin entró a la academia ninja, ya se había olvidado de él. ¡¡Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al mirarlo sentado justamente en la banca donde ella también debía sentarse!!. "Escalofríante". Pensó mientras temblando se dirigía a su asiento. Él, como era de esperarse, ni la volteó a ver cuando se sentó a su lado.

Todos en el salón estaban en su escándalo, menos ellos dos. El parecía una estatua ya que ni se movía ni hacia ruido. Por un momento, ella sólo pude escuchar su pequeña risa cuando dos compañeros se besaron y todas las admiradoras de uno de ellos se abalanzaron contra el otro. "Pobre". Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Ten-ten esperando alguna respuesta, la cual nunca surgió.

Ya harta de tanto desinterés de su parte se dispuso a hacerle la platica. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?", preguntó casi gritando. "Neji", le contestó sin siquiera voltearla a ver, cosa que la molestó demasiado. "Aunque sea podrías tener la educación de contestarme de frente"- sus palabras llenas de coraje le llamaron al atención. No cualquiera se atrevía a hablarle así. "¿Cuál es tu problema, niña?"- preguntó aún sin mirarla. "Si quieres que te conteste, mirame de frente". "Como quieras"- la volteó a ver con un gesto de molestia.

En cuanto se vieron, se quedaron sorprendidos por la contrariedad que veían en los ojos del otro. Ella tan alegre, platicadora y divertida. Él tan enojón, serio y depresivo. En sólo segundos fueron capaces de ver sus propias debilidades reflejadas en el otro.

- Entonces, ¿qué me ibas a contestar?- preguntó fingiendo desinterés

- Mi problema es que no me gusta la gente que no me mira cuando le hablo y me tira de a loca.

-Ja! pues loca ya estás.

- ¡¡¡¿Cómo te atreves?!!! ¬¬

-Es muy obivo, sólo una loca podría peinarse así.

-¡¡¡¿Qué!?!!! ¬¬

- He dicho

-¡¡¡¡Estúpido!!!!._ Le dio tremenda cachetada que silenció el escándalo que aun tenían las admiradoras del chico de cabello negro._

-(Gran decepción la de este hombre. Pensé que era diferente a los demás).

-(Estúpida chiquilla malcriada. Si no fuera por la ley de no pegarle a las mujeres, ya te habría regresado el golpe ¬¬). _Se sobaba su mejilla.  
_  
-Buenos días- gritó el maestro que acababa de llegar.

-Buenos días- contestaron todos.

-Es hora de empezar la clase...

Tenten no podía creer que todo el cariño que había llegado a sentir por él ya se había esfumado. No pensó que fuera tan patán. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a burlarse de ella?. Se había comportado como todos los demás hombres y odiaba esa actitud. Ya no lo quería volver a ver en su vida. Neji en cambio, no pensaba en nada.

-Muy bien alumnos, es hora de nombrar a los equipos.

¡Equipo 1...!

-(Espero que no me toque con él. Lo odio ¬¬ . NUnca nadie se había burlado de mi peinado).

¡Equipo 8...!

- (Espero que no me toque con esa tipa tan molesta).

¡Y por último. Ten-ten (Ansiosa esperaba el nombre de sus otros dos compañeros). Rock Lee (Al identificarla le levantó el pulgar). Y Hyuga Neji (Ten-ten y él hicieron cara de "por qué a mí".

Para Ten-ten fue demasiado. Justo el día en que por fin conocía al muchacho de ojos tristes, su admiración se había convertido en decepción y para su mala suerte, había quedado atada a él por laaaaargo tiempo...

_Continuará..._

**Un poco largo el capítulo, pero en fin la historia será muy corta**

**HASTA pronto ^^**


End file.
